Enamorarse realmente
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cuando amas a una persona mas que nada en este mundo y para ella solo eres un amigo... Cuando una persona que amas tanto te traiciona y se va lejos por otra persona... ¿¿Puede el destino cambiarlo todo?... ¿¿Darte una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz?
1. La Hermana Mayor de Akane

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 1: La Hermana Mayor de Akane**

Era una mañana tranquila de invierno, los primeros rayos de sol, comenzaban a salir por el horizonte de la ciudad de Nerima… Mientras no muy lejos un joven adolescente, cargando su pesada mochila y un enorme paraguas rojo, caminaba algo desorientado… En la ciudad, que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero tras muchas semanas de viaje…

Finalmente lo había logrado, regresar a la ciudad, donde vivía su amada Akane…

_"Akane, pronto estaré contigo, te lo prometo."_

Se decía mentalmente, el chico, impaciente por encontrar a la chica que amaba, y declararle su amor… Aunque era consciente, de que no seria nada sencillo, por que existía un obstáculo, llamado Ranma Saotome, pero el había entrenado muchísimo, y tenia la suficiente confianza…

"_Ranma, esta vez, si que te derrotare… Esta vez, te mandare al Infierno de un solo golpe…"_

Se dijo el chico, con algo de malicia y lleno de energía…

Y siguió su camino, hasta que cuando giro una esquina, no vio que se cruzaba con alguien, y ambos chocaron fuertemente…

"PUMM"

Ryoga y la otra persona, que choco con el, cayeron al suelo, el joven se sintió un poco adolorido por el golpe, pero entonces se percato, de que alguien había caído encima de el, Ryoga abrió los ojos lentamente, y entonces vio como una hermosa mujer, estaba encima suya, la chica había caído encima de el, por el fuerte golpe, pero no estaba inconsciente, quizás algo aturdida, Ryoga no pudo evitar, observarla detenidamente, ella estaba de rodillas, intentando incorporarse, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras Ryoga permaneció tumbado unos instantes, observando a la chica, entonces se dio cuenta de que le era extrañamente familiar, y enseguida reconoció a esa mujer,

_"Ka, Kasumi-san"  
_

La chica lo miro detenidamente, cuando escucho su nombre, la persona con la que había chocado la conocía, entonces se percato del chico que estaba debajo de ella, lo conocía… Solo conocía a una persona, que luciera siempre una cinta de pelo, de color amarilla en su frente…__

"Ryoga-kun"

Dijo ella finalmente… Entonces, ambos se quedaron observando fijamente unos segundos, en la misma posición…__

"¿Se encuentra bien, Kasumi-san?."

_  
_Pregunto Ryoga algo sorprendido… Kasumi estaba sorprendida, caminaba distraída, pensando en sus cosas, y sin darse cuenta, choco con una persona, y ambos cayeron… Bueno, ella cayo encima de el, y para su sorpresa, era una persona conocida, un amigo de la familia, concretamente un viejo amigo y rival del prometido de su hermana pequeña…

Entonces, Ryoga que ya había tenido una imagen completa del rostro de Kasumi, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, se dio cuenta, de que los ojos de la chica, parecían estar húmedos, cubiertos de lagrimas…  
_  
"¿Kasumi-san, esta llorando?."_

Kasumi se sonrojo muchísimo, y aparto la mirada del chico perdido, con un pequeño esfuerzo se levanto, permitiendo que Ryoga también se levantara del suelo, mientras le tendía una mano, para ayudar a levantar al chico, el la acepto y se levanto calmadamente…__

"Disculpa las molestias, Ryoga-kun."

Dijo la chica muy avergonzada, mientras comenzó a caminar… Ryoga que se había percatado de que la chica estaba llorando, quizás por que se había hecho daño, por el choque, no pudo evitar, preocuparse por la hermana mayor de su amada Akane…  
_  
"E, Espera… Kasumi-san… ¿Se encuentra bien?."_

Dijo Ryoga, en un tono serio y preocupado, la chica se volteo, y con una triste sonrisa, y limpiándose las lagrimas… Respondió dulcemente al chico perdido…_  
_

"_Si, Gracias Ryoga-kun."_

Respondió la mujer, mientras hacia una reverencia y se dispuso a seguir su camino, Ryoga la observo por unos segundos marcharse, y entonces el continuo su camino en dirección contraria…

Ryoga, paseaba por la ciudad, pensando en por que las lagrimas de Kasumi, el se sentía un poco culpable, por que pensaba que el podía haber sido el causante, con su torpeza, y le había hecho daño a la chica, pero también era consciente, de que esas lagrimas, parecían de antes del encontronazo con la mayor de las Tendo… Lo que solo podía significar, que Kasumi estaba llorando, por que estaba triste, por alguna razón…

Pero entonces el recuerdo de Akane, incluyendo su maravillosa sonrisa, le vino a su mente, y siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera ocurrido…

Y pasaron varias horas…

Ryoga tras un largo paseo, y muchos rodeos, había logrado llegar al Dojo Tendo… Inmenso en la felicidad, llamo a la puerta con efusividad y casi al borde del llanto de la alegría…

Tras unos instantes de impaciencia y eternos para Ryoga, alguien abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no era Akane, así que su expresión cambio súbitamente, a una de decepción, entonces se percato de que era Kasumi, la que había abierto la puerta, Ryoga noto algo en ella, en su rostro, al abrir la puerta, ella lo hizo con una sonrisa, que enseguida se convirtió en un rostro lleno de decepción, y que tras unos segundos paso, a un rostro triste, pero ella saludo al chico perdido…

"_Hola, Ryoga-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?."_

Ryoga que se había percatado de la reacción de la chica, tardo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo con dificultad…

_"Yo, yo venia a saludar a Akane, Kasumi-san."_

_  
_Dijo el entrecortado, la chica mostró una ligera y pequeña sonrisa, intentando camuflar, su bajo estado de ánimo…__

"Lo, lo siento, Ryoga-kun, pero Akane, Ranma y Nabiki se han ido de excursión unos días, con el colegio, y papa y tío Genma, se han ido con el maestro a entrenar, estoy yo sola en casa."

Dijo Kasumi con cierto tono de tristeza, Ryoga no lo pasó por alto…

"_¿Kasumi-san?, ¿se encuentra bien?, la noto triste, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?."_

Dijo Ryoga, con preocupación, para el, la hermana mayor de Akane, era una persona muy buena, increíble en algunos aspectos, como cocinera, como persona, lo mas parecido a una criatura celestial, después de su amada Akane, para el, Kasumi a veces, era como una madre, con la que nunca estuvo, o como una hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, aunque apenas tenia confianza con ella, pero ella cuidaba de los suyos, y siempre ofrecía su amabilidad y hospitalidad, a todos aquellos que pisaban el suelo de los Tendo… y eso a Ryoga, le gustaba de ella, por eso le tenia algo de cariño, a diferencia de Nabiki, que era una persona egoísta y fría por dentro y por fuera._  
_

Kasumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante las buenas intenciones de Ryoga… Y se limito a sonreírle…

_"Gracias, Ryoga-kun, eres muy bueno, pero no puedes ayudarme.."_

Dijo la chica con tristeza… Ryoga intento sonreír lo mas amablemente que pudo, el solo pretendía ayudar a la que algún día, confiaría que fuera su cuñada, al menos una de ellas, o su hermana mayor, como lo debía ser, ahora de Ranma, por ser el prometido de Akane…

_"Puede confiar en mi, Kasumi-san."  
_  
La chica miro al chico unos instantes, y finalmente asintió… Y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, Ryoga hizo una reverencia, y entro al dojo, siguiendo a Kasumi… Hasta que le condujo a la sala de estar, donde los Tendo solían comer, allí Ryoga se acomodo, y Kasumi le ofreció un Te, como hacia con todos los invitados que pisaban su casa…

"_Toma asiento, por favor"_

Ryoga agradeció el gesto, y vio a Kasumi marcharse, unos minutos después ella volvía con dos vasos de te, uno para el chico perdido y otro para ella…

Y entonces, ella se sentó frente a el…

"_Cuénteme, Kasumi-san."_

Kasumi miro fijamente, al chico perdido durante unos instantes, y entonces le dijo algo que ella necesitaba decirle…_  
_

"_Por favor, Ryoga-kun, no me llames Kasumi-san, ¿Podrías llamarme Kasumi-chan?."_

"Oh, claro… Kasumi-san, digo Kasumi-chan."

_  
_Respondió inmediatamente el joven Hibiki, y Kasumi simplemente sonrió a Ryoga y le agradeció el gesto amable, ya que no le gustaba que la llamaran "Kasumi-san", ya que la hacia verse como una mujer vieja, y ella solo tenia 19 años, aun era joven, y echaba de menos, que la trataran como tal….

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Kasumi comenzó a explicarle a Ryoga, por que se sentía tan triste…

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?."_

Pregunto la mujer seriamente y con un tono lleno de tristeza, Ryoga se sonrojo mucho por la pregunta, pero tras un largo balbuceo, respondió con un simple…__

"Si, si, yo he estado, digo lo estoy."

"Yo también, lo estaba… Pero…" 

"¿Pero…?."  


"_Pero, la persona que yo amaba… Me ha traicionado, se ha marchado al extranjero, con otra mujer."  
_

"_¿El Doctor Tofu?."_

Pregunto Ryoga, con algo de temor, y sorpresa… Kasumi al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo soportarlo, y comenzó a llorar, viniéndose abajo… Sin importarle, si estaba sola, o estaba con alguien… Ryoga se dio cuenta de su gran error, e intento disculparse…

"_Yo, yo lo siento, Kasumi-chan, no, no debí…"  
_

"_No es culpa tuya, Ryoga-kun… ¿Sabes?, creo que ahora entiendo, por que soy tan simple y mediocre."  
_

"_No, Nunca… Kasumi-chan, tu no eres simple… Al contrario, tu eres una gran mujer, eres una persona maravillosa, tienes muy buenas cualidades, eres una persona muy buena, quieres muchísimo a tu familia, cuidas de todos, tratas con la mayor hospitalidad y amabilidad a todos tus invitados, incluyéndome a mi, eres una excelente cocinera, y eres muy guapa, estoy seguro de que serás una esposa perfecta."  
_

Kasumi se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho, al escuchar las palabras tan bonitas que Ryoga, le había dicho… Ella no podía creerlo, jamás pensó, que alguien la pudiera mirar con esos ojos…

Y sin darse cuenta, la chica perdió los nervios, y se puso a temblar, derramando el te caliente, encima de Ryoga, el chico grito por la inercia, del liquido caliente al contacto de su cuerpo, Kasumi tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando fue consciente, de lo que había hecho, corrió a la cocina, para volver segundos después, con un pequeño trapo húmedo, que empezó a limpiar a Ryoga, donde le había derramado el te, a la altura de la cintura…

"_Lo, lo siento, Ryoga-kun, soy una patosa."  
_

Dijo la chica avergonzada… Ryoga sonrió, es cierto que no era agradable quemarse, pero le había hecho gracia la reacción de Kasumi…

Entonces, ambos se cruzaron la mirada, y ninguno se percato de que estaban muy cerca del otro… Ryoga observo detenidamente el rostro de Kasumi…

Su larga melena castaña recogida en una cola, su piel blanca, y calidad como la nieve, su rostro enrojecido levemente, por la situación, y sus ojos marrones y calidos tristes, y sus labios rosados… Kasumi era simplemente… Increíble…  
_  
"Es Hermosa, definitivamente ella es muy hermosa."  
_

Pensó mentalmente, Ryoga… Completamente sonrojado…

_"Kasumi-chan, te importa levantarte, esto… yo, yo necesito espacio…."_

Kasumi se levanto apresurada y asustada…

_"Perdóname, Ryoga-kun."_

Dijo la chica, mientras le hacia una reverencia, ella también estaba muy sonrojada, Ryoga sonrió, ante la servicial Kasumi…

Seguidamente, Ryoga se dio cuenta, de que su ropa se había mojado, al menos su camiseta… Kasumi, al percatarse de eso, le dijo que esperase un momento…

Y enseguida volvió con una camisa china, que solo podía ser de una persona, la única en la que el chico perdido, odiaba en este mundo, y a la vez envidiaba, y quizás a veces, apreciara como amigo…

Ryoga se quito su camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo, Kasumi no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo del joven artista marcial, la fuerte musculatura, y su piel mas morena de lo habitual, quizás por sus continuos viajes, ella no supo por que, pero lo encontró muy atractivo, Ryoga noto que ella lo miraba, y algo avergonzado, le pregunto a la chica…

"_¿Ocurre algo?, Kasumi-chan."  
_

Kasumi negó con la cabeza, aun más avergonzada que el chico perdido…

_"No, no pasa nada, Ryoga-kun… Perdóname de nuevo, si te he molestado."_

Dijo finalmente ella… Ryoga negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía amablemente…

Entonces, Kasumi recordó, que pronto anochecería, y que aun no había empezado a preparar la cena… Y su expresión cambio de una triste, a una alegre, súbitamente…

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?."  
_

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Cenando juntos…

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 2: Cenando juntos…**

"_Ryoga-kun, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?."_

Ryoga miro sorprendido a Kasumi, ella le estaba pidiendo al chico perdido, que cenara con ella, Ryoga se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos… Pensó que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, y cenar en compañía, es mejor que cenar solo, así que acepto la oferta, con una sonrisa…

_"Claro que si, con mucho gusto, me quedare a cenar contigo, esta noche… Kasumi-chan."_

"Bien, Ryoga-kun, pues me pondré de inmediato, si quieres te preparo la bañera, y te das un baño caliente, para que te relajes un poco."

"Gracias, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi guió a Ryoga al cuarto de baño, y la joven entro para preparar la bañera, con agua caliente, una vez termino, salio del cuarto, permitiendo que el chico entrara… Este le agradeció el gesto, pero antes de entrar Ryoga, se avergonzó un poco, por que el sabia que si Kasumi lo dejaba solo, el luego le costaría llegar a la mesa, debido a su nulo sentido de la orientación…

"Kasumi-chan, esto, yo veras… tengo un problema, y es que… me pierdo con mucha facilidad, podrías ayudarme de algún modo."

Kasumi le dedico una dulce sonrisa, al chico perdido…__

"No te preocupes, Ryoga-kun, te voy a dejar unas señales puestas, para que cuando termines, puedas llegar al salón, sin problemas."

"Gracias, Kasumi-chan."  


"_Ahora si me disculpas, voy a preparar la cena."  
_

Ryoga asintió, y observo como la chica se perdía por el pasillo… Ryoga entro tras unos segundos, de perderla de vista… Y se quito la ropa, para darse un baño relajante…

Y enseguida se sintió en la gloria, en el mismo paraíso…

La mente de Ryoga, comenzó a relajarse, y entonces empezó a pensar… Normalmente, Ryoga en estas situaciones, tendía a pensar en su adorada y amada Akane, pero de repente, la imagen de de su amada Akane, con su corto cabellos azulados, y su hermosa sonrisa, cambio por una de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, recogido en una cola de caballo, con una dulce y aun mas hermosa sonrisa… Ryoga se sonrojo, sin darse cuenta… Había empezado a pensar en Kasumi… Cerró los ojos, y negó rápidamente…

_"Yo, yo amo a Akane..."_

Se dijo mentalmente el chico perdido, intentando negar cualquier otro pensamiento…

_"Akane-san…¿Qué estarás haciendo?."  
_

Susurro levemente…

Tras unos minutos… Ryoga ya se había relajado lo suficiente, y salio de la bañera, vistiéndose, salio del cuarto de baño, y comenzó a buscar as indicaciones, que supuestamente Kasumi le había preparado… Ryoga, enseguida las vio, eran unos pequeños carteles de maderas, como los que usaba Genma, para comunicarse en su forma de panda, con pequeñas flechas dibujadas, que le indicaban hacia donde debía caminar, y tras seguir los 10 carteles, que había puesto Kasumi por la casa, el chico enseguida llego al Salón, allí estaba Kasumi poniendo la mesa, entonces Ryoga se percato de que la chica, llevaba un precioso vestido, se había cambiado de ropa, y llevaba un precioso vestido de color azul, haciendo parecer a Kasumi una mujer muy hermosa …

Ryoga se sonrojo, y como caballero que era el… No pudo evitar, hacer un comentario…

"_Kasumi-chan, estas preciosa con ese vestido."_

Dijo Ryoga, muy entrecortado… Kasumi se sonrojo mucho, pero le agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa…

_"Gracias, Ryoga-kun, si gustas, ¿empezamos a comer?."_

"_Por supuesto, Kasumi-chan."_

Y ambos se sentaron en la mesa, y empezaron a comer, los dos en silencio…

Tras unos largos e incómodos minutos, Kasumi rompió el silencio…

_"¿Y bien?, ¿Ryoga-kun te gusta la cena?."_

"Me encanta, Kasumi-chan, cocinas como los dioses… Eres increíble."

"Gracias, Ryoga-kun."

Ambos siguieron cenando tranquilamente, hasta que ambos terminaron, y Kasumi se dispuso a recoger los platos, peor Ryoga también se levanto…

"_Kasumi-chan, déjame ayudarte."  
_

"_Oh, Ryoga-kun, no, no es necesario…"  
_

"_Por favor, Kasumi-chan, me gustaría ayudarte."_

Y así ambos recogieron los platos, y se dirigieron a la cocina…

Allí Kasumi y Ryoga, empezaron a fregar los platos, en el fregadero, Kasumi se quedo impresionada, Ryoga fregaba los platos, con mucha rapidez y eficacia, y quedo pasmada, del talento del chico perdido… Hasta tal punto que se sonrojo, y sin darse cuenta dejo caer un plato…

"CRASH"

Ryoga reacciono, al crujido del plato, al romperse en el suelo, y se arrodillo, para recogerlo… Kasumi también hizo lo mismo… Y sin darse cuenta, los dos se encontraron en el suelo, arrodillados, recogiendo los trozos del plato roto, pero entonces…

Sin que ninguno de los dos, se diera cuenta, sus manos se habían rozado mutuamente… Y para ambos fue una extraña sensación muy calida, producida por el suave contacto de sus manos, Ryoga y Kasumi se miraron muy sonrojados, pero ninguno pudo apartar la vista del otro…

Esa sensación había sido muy extraña. Y un extraño silencio inundo la cocina, hasta que finalmente… hasta que ambos muy avergonzados separaron sus manos, y siguieron recogiendo los restos del plato, y en silencio, terminaron de fregar los platos…

"Creo, que debería irme, es tarde."

Dijo Ryoga a modo de reflexión… Kasumi miro a Ryoga, por un segundo, y sin saber por que… Sintió algo de tristeza, cuando Ryoga dijo que se tenía que marchar, pero ella estaba cansada, y tenía que dormir… Kasumi acompaño a Ryoga hacia la entrada del Dojo Tendo…

"Gracias, Kasumi-chan, fue un placer, poder pasar este día contigo."

"No hay de que, Ryoga-kun, siempre serás bienvenido."

Ryoga, hizo una reverencia en señal de de saludo, y empezó a caminar, hacia el exterior… Kasumi se quedo mirándolo unos instantes, hasta que lo perdió de vista…

Y entro a su casa, entonces… Ella sintió como todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, y se sintió vacía nuevamente, muy triste… Decidió, que lo mejor seria dormir, y calmadamente, se puso su pijama, y se metió en su dormitorio…

Kasumi no podía dormir, se encontraba pensando, en todo lo que había vivido, estos últimos meses… Ella amaba al Doctor Tofu, por que le parecía una buena persona, con un gran corazón, y el sentimiento era mutuo, o eso al menos pensaba ella, por que actuaba a veces, de una manera muy extraña y muy divertida con ella, pero tras un tiempo, el Doctor comenzó a cambiar, y su relación se volvió mas fría, aunque seguían siendo amigos… El Doctor ya no le prestaba la misma atención, que tiempo atrás… Y ella enseguida se dio cuenta, al principio le resto importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo, empezó a sentir dolor, ante el trato que le daba el doctor, su corazón sufría, y tras unas semanas, de incertidumbre, Kasumi pensó en dar el paso definitivo, pero cual fue la respuesta…

Cuando Tofu le confeso, que estaba enamorado de una mujer, y que se iba a vivir, con ella… A los Estados Unidos, y que lo haría en unos días… Kasumi no pudo soportarlo, y salio corriendo de la consulta…

El corazón de Kasumi Tendo, había sido hecho pedazos esa mañana, y ella solo pudo, disimular su dolor y su tristeza, aunque estaba muy triste, delante de su familia, fingía que todo seguía igual… Pero ella se sentía sola, y sin apoyo… Tampoco tenía amigos, con quien hablar… Y eso la hacia, tener que soportar la carga ella sola, A veces, sintió la necesidad, de hablar con su hermana pequeña, Akane…

Pero ella sabia, que Akane, también tenía sus problemas, y que no merecía ser molestada… Así que Kasumi, prefirió callar, pero todo empeoro, cuando de repente se encontró sola en la casa, por que todos se habían marchado de viaje… Kasumi por primera vez en su vida, se sentía miserable y perdida…

Pero aun así, fue a despedir al Doctor Tofu… Tofu se marcho lejos, y sabría que no volvería a verlo, en mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca mas… Pero Kasumi, se despidió como una amiga, deseándole lo mejor, y la mayor felicidad… Tofu se marcho tranquilo, ajeno a lo que Kasumi realmente sentía en su interior…

Y finalmente ella se quedo sola, completamente vacía… Por su mente, paso una idea…

_"Desaparecer… Morir, por que ya no le quedaba nada, su amor había sido arrancado injustamente."_

Pero quizás el destino caprichoso, o extraño… Le envió un mensaje, o una razón para seguir viviendo, y sin darse cuenta, haciendo que esa mañana se cruzara con el chico perdido, y ambos se chocaran…

Haciendo que ambos, pasaran todo el día de hoy prácticamente, juntos…

Kasumi no pudo evitarlo, y en su mente, vino la imagen de Ryoga…

Ryoga siempre había sido un buen chico, quizás a veces, un poco alocado e impulsivo, ella lo conocía de hace un tiempo, poco después de que Ranma llegara, a decir verdad, la llegada de Ranma, hizo que las cosas se animaran mucho, y le permitió conocer a muchas personas muy interesantes y entretenidas, como peligrosas a veces… Pero la mayoría era buena gente, que perseguía solamente sus sueños…

A Kasumi, siempre le resulto entretenida, la relación de Ranma y Ryoga, ella no dudaba que fueran amigos, grandes amigos… Aunque intentarán ocultarse, siempre bajo esa fachada de eternos y odiados rivales…

"_Ryoga, tu aprecias mucho a Ranma, a tu manera, pero estoy segura de que lo aprecias."_

Por otra parte, estaba la extraña relación que Ryoga tenia con Akane, ambos eran amigos, eso no lo dudaba, Ryoga actuaba de un modo muy extraño con Akane, el chico siempre era muy educado y considerado, pero con Akane lo era mas aun incluso… Entonces en su mente, llego un pensamiento…

_"Ryoga, tu amas a mi hermana pequeña… La amas…"_

Y al susurrar esas palabras, algo en interior de ella, la hizo sentirse un poco mal, por un instante, y sin darse cuenta, en su rostro cayo una lagrima…

_"Akane, eres muy afortunada..."_

Y en ese instante, un pequeño ruido sonó en el interior del Dojo, Kasumi se asusto mucho, pero sin pensarlo se levanto, y cogiendo lo primero que vio, comenzó a caminar por el interior de la casa, muy asustada…

Ella no sabia artes marciales, y estaba atemorizada, pero no permitiría que un ladrón, entrara en la casa…

Entonces cual fue su sorpresa, cuando se cruzo con pequeño cerdito negro…

_"Oh, pero si es la mascota de Akane_."

El cerdito vio a la muchacha, mirarlo fijamente, y sintió pánico, sin saber por que, tuvo un accidente, y fue empapado convirtiéndose en P-chan, sorprendido y asustado, empezó a correr, dejando sus pertenencias en mitad de la calle, y empezó a buscar agua caliente, pero se perdió y termino en el Dojo Tendo, sin saber como…

"_Ven aquí, pequeñín."_

Le hizo un gesto la chica, para que se acercara, P-chan, miro un poco asustado a Kasumi, pero enseguida corrió a su mano… Y esta lo recogió del suelo…  
_  
"Buen chico, no voy hacerte ningún daño, ¿te llamabas P-chan? ¿Verdad?_

El cerdito simplemente asintió en los brazos de la joven… Kasumi le sonrió con dulzura, y P-chan se puso un poco colorado… La chica le acaricio suavemente, la cabeza…__

"Bueno, pequeño… Akane hoy no esta en casa, pero si tu quieres, hoy dormirás conmigo."  


**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar…

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 3: Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar…**

"_Bueno, pequeño… Akane hoy no esta en casa, pero si tu quieres, hoy dormirás conmigo."  
_  
El cerdito al escuchar esas palabras, se sobresalto, y comenzó a temblar… Lleno de pánico, intento zafarse de los brazos de Kasumi, P-chan era consciente de que el solo podía dormir con Akane, solo Ranma conocía su secreto, y suficiente era con que Ranma, le permitiera dormir con Akane, como para que ahora tuviera que dormir también con su hermana mayor, si alguien descubría su secreto lo matarían definitivamente… Y tras unos segundos, este salto de los brazos de la chica… Kasumi se sorprendió ante la reacción del cerdito…

_"Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte ningún daño… Yo, yo solo quiero… Quiero no estar sola."_

Dijo Kasumi con mucha tristeza… P-chan que ya había empezado a correr, se detuvo ante las palabras de Kasumi… Se volteo, y mirando fijamente a Kasumi, que estaba frente a el, comenzó a caminar muy despacio, hasta que llego a sus pies, esta se arrodillo y lo recogió nuevamente…

Kasumi lo recogió en brazos, y lo cargo hasta su dormitorio… Durante el corto trayecto, el cerdito permaneció callado, y ella simplemente sonrió levemente… Y así se metió en la cama, abrazando al cerdito…_  
_

"_Buenas noches, pequeñín."_

Dijo ella, mientras cerraba los ojos... Y tras unos largos segundos, ella quedaba profundamente dormida, P-chan por su parte, no podía creerlo, al final había cedido y había accedido a pasar la noche con Kasumi, eso por un lado le asustaba, por si le descubrían, pero por otro lado, las palabras de Kasumi, el no pudo negarle ese deseo…

Kasumi estaba muy triste, y necesitaba compañía, ¿Quién era el para negársela?... Quizás no era lo correcto, dado que el también era humano, pero… Kasumi era una persona muy importante para el, y solo quería que ella se sintiera mejor… Y con esos pensamientos, se durmió, en los brazos de la mayor de las Tendo…

Y así pasaron la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, con la entrada de los primeros rayos de sol… la joven de largos cabellos, comenzó a despertar, entonces tras uno segundos, para despertar sus sentidos, se dio cuenta, de que estaba sola… El cerdito ya se había marchado, y recordó…

Lo que una vez le comento su hermana…

_"P-chan, siempre se levanta antes que yo, y cuando yo me levanto, el ya no esta, es como si se hubiera marchado… Siempre ha sido así, nunca se ha levanto después que yo."_

Kasumi sonrió… Y comenzó hacer las labores del día, aunque estuviera sola, ella debía cuidar la casa, y limpiarla, para que cuando su familia regresara, la encontraran como la dejaron…

Y así paso parte de la mañana, después la chica salio a hacer la compra… Cuando caminando, por un par de calles no muy lejos, vio a un chico que le resultaba familiar, cargando su paraguas rojo y su pesada mochila… En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, y lo llamo animadamente…

"_Hola, Ryoga-kun."  
_

"_Ho, hola… Kasumi-san."_

Kasumi le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente del joven, con un dedo y una sonrisa…

_  
"Tonto, Te dije que me llamases, Kasumi-chan."_

Ryoga se sobresalto un segundo, y se disculpo con una reverencia, era la primera vez que veía a Kasumi enfadada…__

"Eres un ángel, Kasumi-chan."

Pensó el chico perdido, sonrojándose un poco… ante la dulce reacción de la chica, a pesar de molestarse… Ya que el jamás pudo imaginar a Kasumi, molesta o enfadada por algo…

_"¿Y que haces por aquí?, Ryoga-kun."_

"Es, esto yo… Estaba buscando la salida, para irme de viaje."

Kasumi se entristeció, ante las palabras de Ryoga…

_"Oh, vaya."_

Dijo ella, fingiendo sorpresa…

"_Aunque, no tengo prisa… Kasumi-chan, ya que estas aquí, ¿te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?."_

Kasumi se sobresalto, y su rostro se puso rojo, de vergüenza… Pero entonces empezó afirmar con la cabeza…  
_  
"Si, si… Claro, que me gustaría…"_

Dijo Kasumi alegremente, mientras dio dos pequeños saltitos de alegría… Ryoga la miro avergonzado, no se esperaba esa reacción tan alegre de Kasumi…

"¿A dónde vamos?."  


Pregunto el chico perdido…

"¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear un rato?."

Pregunto la chica, amablemente…

"Si, ¿Por qué no?.

Entonces, Kasumi cogio el brazo del chico, y empezaron a caminar juntos… Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra… Y pasearon por varios minutos, hubo un momento, en el que cruzaron un parque, cuando sintieron que varias personas los miraban, y les sonreían… Ryoga y Kasumi, se sentían un poco incomodo, pero decidieron ignorarlas, y ambos siguieron caminando, Kasumi aun pegada al brazo de Ryoga…

_"Así parecemos una pareja de enamorados, es normal que nos miren."_

Dijo Ryoga a modo concluyente…

_"Si, pero es mas agradable caminar cogida al brazo de una persona, que caminar sola."  
_

Dijo Kasumi, tranquilamente… A ella no le importaba, lo que la gente pensara, o dijera… Y Ryoga, tampoco le importaba mucho… Y así caminaron, un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña terraza, allí Ryoga, le propuso tomar algo… Y Kasumi acepto encantada…

Ryoga pidió un refresco, y Kasumi un helado… Entonces ambos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente de sus cosas…

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿de que conocías a Ranma?."_

"_Yo, lo conocí, hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos íbamos al mismo colegio, éramos compañeros de clase."_

_"¿Y de ahí viene vuestra gran rivalidad?."_

Ryoga se sonrojo, por que sabia que la respuesta no era sencilla…

"_Bueno, nuestra rivalidad, surgió… Por que…Siempre que llegaba la hora de comer, Ranma y yo peleábamos, por los panecillos al curry, y el siempre ganaba… Así pasamos muchos meses, hasta que cansado un día, le desafié a un duelo… pero gracias a mi nulo sentido de la orientación, tarde 4 días en llegar, y Ranma se marcho con su padre al tercer día… O eso al menos, parece ser…"_

"_Oh, vaya… Esa parte de la historia, si la conocía… Ranma nos la contó."_

"Después… Perseguí a Ranma, por todo el país, pero tras unas circunstancias lo perdí de vista… Y finalmente llegue a Nerima, cuando descubrí que el estaba viviendo, pero jamás me espere que viviera con una gran familia, como lo es la vuestra… A decir, verdad, en el fondo me dio un poco de envidia…"

"Vaya, ¿Por qué?..."

"Muy sencillo, por que yo nunca había tenido una familia, con la que vivir, y Ranma siempre estuvo con su padre, y luego gracias a su compromiso con Akane, el gano una novia, y dos hermanas, y un tío, o mejor dicho un futuro suegro."

_Dijo Ryoga, un poco triste…_

"_Oh, yo, este… Ryoga, tu sabes… Que siempre, tendrás nuestro cariño… Siempre serás uno más de la familia, si es lo que tú quieres… Además, estoy segura que Akane, piensa lo mismo."_

Ryoga se sonrojo ante las palabras, de Kasumi… Pero mas aun, cuando esta, le dijo que Akane, lo tomaba como un miembro mas de la familia…  


"_¿En serio, Kasumi-chan?, realmente… ¿piensas eso de mi?... ¿Y crees que a Akane le importo?."_

"Claro, Ryoga-kun."

Ryoga comenzó a llorar de alegría, y cogiendo las manos de la chica, empezó a darle las gracias una y otra vez…_  
_

"_¿¿Ryoga??."_

_  
_En ese instante, una voz les interrumpió a los dos… Los dos se voltearon sorprendidos, y se encontraron con una vieja conocida, cocinera de los mejores Okonomiyakis de Nerima…

"_¿Ukyo?."_

Pregunto Ryoga, sorprendido… Ukyo les miro sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrar a Ryoga en Nerima, y mas aun con…

"_¿¿¿Kasumi???. ¿¿Ryoga y Kasumi???"  
_

"Kasumi se limito a sonreírle, con unas de sus calidas y tranquilas sonrisas, a la chica de los Okonomiyakis."

"_Hola, Ukyo-san."_

Saludo Kasumi a la cocinera…_  
_

"_¿Qué hacéis aquí?, y… ¿y los dos juntos?."_

_  
_Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate…__

"No, no es lo que piensas, Ukyo… Nosotros, solo estábamos tomando algo por aquí, pero Ukyo, ¿no deberías estar de excursión con Ranma y Akane?"  


"_Ah, es verdad… Es que yo no puedo irme de excursión, por estas fechas… Que es cuando mas se llena_

_El restaurante, Por lo que no puedo dejarlo vació, y mucho menos cerrarlo… Y Konatsu se fue hace un tiempo."_

"Vaya, lo siento."

Dijo Ryoga…_  
_

"_Ukyo-san, ¿si lo deseas?... Yo podría ayudarte, por las tardes."_

Dijo Kasumi, con un tono dulce y amable… Ukyo sonrió muy feliz… Ante la propuesta de Kasumi…__

"Claro, será un placer, la mejor cocinera de los Tendo, trabajando conmigo… Seguro que entre las dos, arruinamos al Nekohatten de Shampoo."

"Tampoco es necesario que lleguemos a esos extremos, Ukyo-san."

Ukyo sonrió inocentemente, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, un poco avergonzada…__

"Solo bromeaba, pero Kasumi-san, no puedo pagarte demasiado."  


"_No te preocupes, Ukyo-san, el dinero no es problema."_

Ukyo miro a Ryoga…_  
_

"_¿Ryoga?, ¿Y a ti te gustaría también trabajar en el Utcchan?... En estas fechas viene mucha gente, y me gustaría tener una persona que reparta los pedidos en el local, tu eres el mas indicado para ese puesto."_

"_¿Yo?, pero esto… Ukyo, yo me pierdo con facilidad…"_

"_No te preocupes, tonto… Yo pondré carteles y te ayudare con la orientación a la hora de moverte por el local."_

_  
"Bueno."_

_  
_Dijo Ryoga, muerto de vergüenza…

"_Entonces, pasaros a eso de las 4 de esta tarde, y así comenzáis hoy mismo."_

Y Ukyo se marcho muy contenta… Ryoga y Kasumi la miraron marcharse, sorprendidos…

_  
"Vaya, pero… Ahora que caigo, si voy a trabajar en el Utcchan por un tiempo… Necesito alojamiento."_

Kasumi miro a Ryoga, y tranquilamente respondió…_  
_

"_Ryoga, puedes quedarte en el Dojo Tendo, si lo deseas… Hasta la semana que viene, no vendrán, ni Ranma, ni Akane… Y mi padre, y el tío Genma, y el abuelo tampoco… Estoy yo sola en casa…"_

"Pero… "

Iba a protestar Ryoga, pero Kasumi lo callo, interrumpiéndole…__

"Además, me siento mas segura, estando en compañía de una buena persona como tu, que yo viviendo sola, ya que no soy artista marcial, y no se defenderme... Podrías quedarte en el cuarto de Ranma y tío Genma."  


Ryoga asintió… Y con un gesto amable, respondió a la chica…

"_Ok, entonces, me quedare en el Dojo Tendo… Al menos unos días, y así no estarás sola."  
_

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Momentos únicos…

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 4: Momentos únicos…**

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente… Ryoga y Kasumi comieron juntos, y después se dirigieron al local de Ukyo… Dispuestos a comenzar, su primer día de trabajo…

Kasumi caminaba muy tranquila, pero Ryoga estaba muy tenso, y no sabia por que exactamente…

_"Cálmate, Ryoga-kun, si estas muy nervioso, no vas a poder trabajar bien."_

"Si, tienes razón… pero no se que me pasa."  


"_¿Es la primera vez que trabajas en el Utcchan?."_

_  
"Si, aunque se que no es un trabajo muy complicado, pero es la primera vez."_

Kasumi, puso una mano encima del hombro de Ryoga…

"_Tranquilo, Ryoga-kun, lo harás muy bien."  
_

"_Gracias, por apoyarme… Kasumi-chan."_

Y finalmente ambos llegaron al Utcchan, Ukyo les dio la bienvenida… Y les explico todo lo que tenían que hacer, y les dio a ambos, un pequeño delantal, con publicidad del Utcchan… Para que se los pusieran…

Ryoga protesto un poco, por que se veía ridículo, pero un pequeño y suave espatulazo, cortesía de Ukyo… Le hizo cambiar de opinión, al joven Hbiki.

Kasumi miro divertida a Ryoga lucir su nuevo delantal, y se rió junto con Ukyo…

_"Ryoga-kun, estas muy guapo."_

"Tienes razón, estas muy lindo con ese delantal, quizás debería buscarte una falda, como nosotras, para que luzcas tus encantos." 

"Oye, a mi no me confundas con Ranma… Yo no soy ningún travestido."

"PUMM"

Ukyo le propino otro espatulazo…

_"No vuelvas a meterte con Ran-chan."  
_

Amenazo Ukyo… Muy seriamente, Kasumi la interrumpió…

"Por favor, Ukyo-san, no pegues mas a Ryoga-kun."

Dijo Kasumi con mucha seriedad, Ukyo se tranquilizo y se disculpo con ambos…

Ryoga le agradeció el gesto a Kasumi, con una reverencia…

_"Gracias. Kasumi-chan."  
_

Ukyo miro sorprendida a Ryoga…

"_Oh, vaya que confianza habéis cogido los dos."_

"_Ukyo-san, tu también, puedes llamarme Kasumi-chan, de hecho lo prefiero, si vamos a trabajar juntas."_

Ukyo asintió…

"_En ese caso, los dos, llamarme Ukyo-chan."  
_

"_De acuerdo."_

Dijeron ambos a la vez… Y enseguida entraron los primeros clientes, y los tres comenzaron a trabajar… Ukyo y Kasumi, preparando Okonomiyakis y Ryoga sirviendo los pedidos en las mesas.

Y la tarde marcho muy bien, para los tres… Ukyo se permitió el lujo, de poder llevar un par de pedidos, fuera del restaurante… Como hacia en temporada baja… ya que eso le reportaba mayor beneficio…

"_Kasumi-chan, te encargo el restaurante."_

_  
_Y finalmente, tras unas horas… Terminaron la jornada laboral…

_"Uff, a sido duro."_

Dijo Ukyo suspirando…

_"Si, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan cansada."_

Dijo Kasumi alegremente…

"Bueno, si ha sido duro… Pero el trabajo bien hecho, merece la pena, bien el esfuerzo."

Dijo Ryoga pensativamente…

"_Bien dicho."_

Dijo Ukyo alegremente, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda de Ryoga…

"Por cierto, Ryoga-kun… ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?, ¿tienes donde quedarte?."

"Si, en el Dojo Tendo."

Dijo Kasumi firmemente… Respondiendo a la pregunta de Ukyo…

Ukyo se quedo roja por unos instantes…

_"Ya, ya veo… Pues nada, chicos… Pasadlo bien."_

Dijo Ukyo, en un tono picaron…

_"Ukyo, no te confundas, no es lo que estas pensando… Me quedo en el Dojo Tendo, por que…"_

Kasumi interrumpió a Ryoga, y cogiendole del brazo, lo arrastro del local, tirando con algo de fuerza, no tanta como lo harían Akane o Ukyo, pero si para que Ryoga fuera arrastrado…

"_Adiós, Ukyo-chan."  
_

Dijo Kasumi, despidiéndose con una risa nerviosa… Y ella y Ryoga salieron… Ukyo parpadeo sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo…

"_O me lo parece a mi, o Kasumi estaba actuando como una mujer enamorada… ¿¿Con Ryoga???... No puede ser, debo estar alucinando y no soy consciente de ello..."_

Ukyo negó con la cabeza…

"_En fin, lo mejor será darse un buen baño."  
_

Mientras de camino al Dojo Tendo…

Una joven pareja, caminaba tranquilamente…

_"¿Por qué me has sacado a rastras del Utcchan?, Kasumi-chan."_

"Oh, Ryoga-kun… Es que Ukyo-chan, a veces es un poco impertinente."  


Ryoga sonrió ante el comentario de Kasumi… y siguieron su camino…

Al llegar al Dojo Tendo…

Kasumi y Ryoga cenaron tranquilamente, charlando animadamente, mientras cenaban… Y tras la cena…

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿Te apetece ver una película?."_

Ryoga asintió…

"_Veamos, que están echando."  
_

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras encendió la televisión, y se sentó en el sofá, frente al televisor, y empezó a ver por todos los canales, mientras Kasumi se sentó a su lado…_

_  
"Las noticias de hoy…"_

Click

"Luke, yo soy tu padre."

Click

_  
"Hoy, vamos a asistir al concierto en directo de "Ryuga Hideki"  
_

_Click_

"El numero ganador del sorteo es..."

_Click_

_  
"¡¡¡OOHHH, SIII, SIII, DAME MAS!!!!_

En ese instante… Ryoga se sobresalto por completo, su rostro se volvió rojo primero y luego cambio a muchos colores, y su nariz, sufrió una fuerte hemorragia interna, que salio disparada por su nariz… Cayendo al suelo, inconsciente… Kasumi se asusto mucho, ante la repentina reacción de Ryoga… Y comenzó a llamarle, mientras lo zarandeaba…

"_¡¡¡Ryoga-kun!!!...¡¡¡¡ RYOGA-KUN, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!!!"_

Tras un largo e incomodo rato… Kasumi, logro hacer que Ryoga despertara… Ella había apagado la tele, aunque muy nerviosa y algo alterada…_  
_

Ryoga abría los ojos, lentamente…__

"¿Dónde estoy?."  


Pregunto Ryoga muy confuso…

_  
"Estas conmigo, Ryoga-kun…¿te encuentras bien?."_

_Ryoga muy avergonzado…  
_

"_Si, si, yo, yo, lo siento… lo siento, pe, pero Ka, Ka, Kasumi-chan, esa escena me dejo muy impactado."_

"Tranquilo, Ryoga-kun... Solo era una película para adultos."  


Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa…

"_Si, si lo se… Pero, esa mujer, solo, solo llevaba un delantal de cocina, y, y, y es, estaba encima del fregadero, con ese tío, ha, haciendo "eso"…"_

"_Ryoga-kun, no seas tan explicito… Yo también lo he visto."_

Dijo la chica, muerta de vergüenza…

_"Es, esta bien, perdóname entonces, Kasumi-chan… Bien, ¿buscamos una película para ver?."_

"Si, déjame el mando, Ryoga-kun."

Kasumi empezó a cambiar de canal, y tras varios canales, y un Ryoga mas calmado, sentado a su lado…

"_Oh, mira… Ryoga-kun, una película, y recién empieza."_

"Anda, pero si es… "Amor entre líneas."

"¿Vaya, ya la has visto, Ryoga-kun?."

"Si, Kasumi-chan… Es una película preciosa, es una autentica historia de amor…"

"Vaya, Ryoga-kun, no sabia que te gustaran las películas románticas."

Ryoga se puso rojo, no se esperaba un comentario así, por parte de Kasumi…

"_E, esto, si, me gustan… un poquito."_

Dijo el chico perdido, mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente…__

"Es muy lindo, que a un chico le gusten, estas películas… Me alegra saber que existe un chico así, por que Ranma, en absoluto le gusta este tipo de películas."

Dijo Kasumi despreocupadamente… Ryoga, solo respondió con un…

"_Vaya, e, esto me alegro."_

Y la película dio comienzo__

Ryoga y Kasumi disfrutaron con la película, Kasumi sonreía feliz, mientras veía la película, no sabia por que, la película la estaba disfrutando… Y sin darse cuenta, la chica se dejo llevar un poco por el encanto, y apoyo la cabeza, en el hombro de Ryoga, quien no puedo evitar observar un par de veces, y el chico parecía también disfrutar la película…

Pero… Lo que más disfruto Kasumi… No supo en que momento exacto, Ryoga le cogio una mano, y permaneció así durante todo el resto de película… Ella se sintió protegida en ese momento… y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, llena de felicidad…__

"Que lindo eres, Ryoga-kun."

Se dijo para si misma… La chica…

Ryoga por su parte, estaba disfrutando la película, hasta tal punto, que no se dio, ni cuenta de que Kasumi había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, el chico tampoco pudo evitar observar a la muchacha… Y sin saber por que, el tuvo el impulso de cogerle la mano a la chica, y mantenerse así, hasta el final de la película…__

"Así te ves muy hermosa, Kasumi-chan."

Se dijo el para si mismo…

Y tras dos horas y media, la película llego a su final… Ryoga y Kasumi se soltaron la mano, muy avergonzados, especialmente el chico, que no supo por que, pero sintió la necesidad de disculparse, Kasumi le resto importancia… Y dijo que estaba cansada… Y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos…_  
_

"_Buenas noches, Ryoga-kun."_

"_Buenas noches, Kasumi-chan."_

Kasumi, una vez en su cuarto, se metió en la cama… Y apagando las luces, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir… Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, tras unos minutos… Kasumi no podía dormir…

Y cansada de no poder conciliar el sueño… La chica decidió levantarse, entonces vio una pequeña luz en la cocina… La chica se asusto un poco, pero se acerco muy lentamente, y a llegar, se calmo, para luego sorprenderse ligeramente… Ya que en el interior de la cocina, estaba Ryoga…

Kasumi no pudo evitar observar a Ryoga, estaba en el interior de la cocina, preparándose un vaso de leche… Ryoga, solo llevaba unos boxers de color gris, y una camiseta negra…

La chica se sonrojo… En ese instante, Ryoga se dio cuenta, de que ella lo estaba observando desde la puerta, y ligeramente sorprendido, se volteo nervioso… _  
_

"_Kasumi-chan, lo siento…¿¿ Te desperté??…No podía dormir, y me estaba preparando un vaso de leche."_

"_No, no pasa nada, Ryoga-kun, a decir verdad… Yo también, venia hacer lo mismo… "_

Kasumi se acerco a la nevera, para coger un cartón de leche, pero un mal movimiento, hizo que la chica resbalara… Ryoga que estuvo atento, intento sujetarla… Pero finalmente, ambos cayeron al suelo…

Quedando la chica encima de el…  
_  
_Ryoga iba a protestar de dolor… pero entonces, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kasumi… Y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, durante unos instantes, en sus rostros estaban rojos, quizás un poco avergonzados, pero en sus miradas, eran unas miradas muy intensas y profundas… Ambos sintieron por un instante que podían ver más allá, uno del otro…  
_  
_Y un segundo después…_  
_

Kasumi comenzó a besar a Ryoga, primero con pasión, para un instante después convertirse en deseo…

**CONTINUARA…**

Nota: La escena en la que Ryoga, hace zapping y en la televisión por error, aparece una película porno… es un guiño de un fic llamado ("Más sano, más feliz, más productivo" de saQhra.)… Me hizo muchísima gracia, ese punto… y quise utilizarlo en este fic como guiño, modificando la situación por completo… Espero que no le importe a su autor, y gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia.


	5. ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? 1ª Parte

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti[1ª Parte**

Kasumi comenzo a besar a Ryoga, primero con pasion, para un instante después convertirse en deseo…

Ryoga que estaba en el suelo, para el todo habia pasado muy rapido, de repente sintió como la chica lo abrazaba, y lo estaba besando… Por unos instantes, quedo paralizado, sin saber que hacer… Tras unos segundos, su mente reacciono, y el correspondio al beso de la chica, y dejandose llevar… A pesar de que era su primer beso, extendio sus brazos, hacia el rostro de ella, comenzandola acariciar el cabello, pero entonces al acariciar el largo cabello de la chica, en su mente se dibujo un rostro, el rostro de una chica de cortos cabellos, llamada Akane… La hermana pequeña…

Y bruscamente se separo…

_"Yo, yo… No, no puedo hacer esto."_

Dijo el muy nervioso… Kasumi se separo sobresaltada, y completamente roja, Ryoga aparto a la chica, y se levanto del suelo, ella se quedo arrodillada en el suelo…

"_Buenas noches, Kasumi-chan."_

Dijo el con un tono serio y apenado, retirandose de la habitación…__

"Buenas noches, Ryoga-kun."

Susurro ella, aun en el suelo arrodillada, y muerta de vergüenza, con lagrimas en el rostro…

Ryoga en su cuarto… No podia conciliar el sueño, de su mente, no se apartaba esa sensación tras el beso de Kasumi… habia sido increíble, aunque por un lado, su corazon le pertenecia a Akane…. El no podia negar, que habia disfrutado ese beso, incluso hubo un momento, en que el chico sintio el fuerte deseo, de salir de su habitación, e ir a la habitación de Kasumi, y continuar con ese beso…

Pero la razon de la cordura, era mas fuerte en Ryoga… Asi que finalmente, el negaba con la cabeza, cualquier pensamiento, sobre Kasumi… Su corazon le pertenecia exclusivamente a Akane…

Por su parte Kasumi, tampoco podia dormir, se sentia avergonzada por lo ocurrido, pero ella habia disfrutado el beso, aun mas que Ryoga, y por unos instantes, el la correspondio, los instantes mas felices de su vida, indudablemente… Ella hasta hace muy poco amaba al Doctor Tofu, peor Tofu nunca la beso, ni nunca se le declaro, es cierto que ella, fue la que beso al chico primero…

Pero ni ella misma comprendia, cual fue la razon… Ryoga la hacia sentirse protegida, segura de si misma… Ryoga la hacia feliz de cierto modo, y Kasumi era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, pero ella misma lo habia echado todo a perder…

"_Estupida, estupida, estupida."  
_

Se repetia incansablemente en su cabeza, la chica de largos cabellos…

Y la mañana llego, para ambos…

Cual fue la sorpresa, cuando Kasumi se encontro, que Ryoga se habia despertado temprano, y habia preparado el desayuno, para ambos… Kasumi quedo muy sorprendida ante ese gesto…

_"Buenos dias, Kasumi-chan."_

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa…

_"Bue, buenos dias… Ryoga-kun… E, esto yo, yo queria… Dis, disculparme contigo."_

Ryoga miro sorprendido por unos instantes a Kasumi…

"_Oh, no, no era necesario… Kasumi-chan, de hecho, era yo quien queria disculparse contigo."  
_

Kasumi nego con la cabeza, muy nerviosa…

"_No, no… Ryoga-kun… Fui yo…"_

Ryoga la silencio, poniendole un dedo en los labios…

"_Da igual… Kasumi-chan, no pasa nada… Lo de ayer, fue un error mio, y no supe llevarlo."_

Kasumi sintio mucha tristeza ante esas palabras… Ryoga pensaba que era un error, un simple error… Ella que le habia entregado parte de sus sentimientos con ese beso, ella que habia admitido por primera vez, que amaba a un hombre… Su corazon se sintio hecho pedazos…

_  
"Si, si tienes razon… No volvera a pasar."_

Dijo Kasumi intentando disimular su tristeza…

Finalmente…. Ryoga y Kasumi, hicieron las labores del dia, tranquilos, sin apenas dirigirse muchas palabras… Y las pocas palabras que se dirigian, eran palabras insignificante y estupidas, sin importancia alguna…

Por la tarde, cuando fueron al Uttchan, la cosa se animo un poco… Pero igualmente, ninguno de los dos, hablo mucho… Ukyo noto algo extraño en la pareja, que apenas se hablaba… Pero le resto importancia, para si misma penso, que ya hablaria con Ryoga en privado, con quien tenia mas confianza que con Kasumi…

Al acabar el dia, Kasumi y Ryoga se iban a marchar, pero Ukyo les interrumpio…

"_Ryoga, esto… Yo queria pedirte un favor, podrias venir conmigo un momento."_

Ryoga miro sorprendido y confuso a Ukyo, y seguidamente a Kasumi, ella nego con la cabeza, con el mismo rostro de confusion que el chico… Como diciendole, que ella no sabia nada…

"_Si, claro… Kasumi-chan, me disculpas un momento."_

"_Claro, Ryoga-kun, pero no te entretengas mucho…"_

Ryoga se fue a una habitación, donde Ukyo lo esperaba…

"Dime, Ukyo-chan, ¿Qué quierias?."

"Ryoga, en realidad… Te he traido aquí, por que queria preguntarte algo."

"Dime, Ukyo-chan, ¿Qué querias saber?."

"¿Es sobre Kasumi y tu?... Hoy os he notado muy extraños…¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?."

Ryoga en ese instante, se puso rojo a mas no poder, y comenzo a tartamudear…

Mientras afuera, Kasumi que no podia habia evitarlo, puso la oreja en la puerta, con la intencion de escuchar la conversación…

_"No, no se a que te refieres…Ukyo-chan."_

_"Ryoga, cariño… No soy tonta, aunque has intentado disimularlo, he notado como la mirabas."_

Ryoga quedo petrificado ante esa directa de la señorita Kuonji, Kasumi no fue la excepcion y quedo aun mas sorprendida… Ella ni se habia dado cuenta de eso…

_"Es, esto… yo, yo, yo no se que decir."_

"_Ryoga-kun, ¿te gusta Kasumi?."_

Ryoga bajo la cabeza, pensativo… Incapaz de responder con coherencia, comenzo a tartamudear, tras unos largos segundos… Ryoga logro responder…

"_S, No, si, no… No lo se… No lo se, Ukyo-chan… Yo, yo amo a Akane, pero ahora… No lo se, me siento miserable… "  
_

Dijo Ryoga, con miedo…

"_¿Sientes algo mas por Kasumi que amistad?, Ryoga-kun."_

_  
_Pregunto Ukyo seriamente…__

"Kasumi y yo, nos hemos besado."  


_Ukyo quedo impactada ante la noticia…_

"¿Besado?...¿Os habeis besado?...¿Y te gusto?..."

Ryoga bajo la cabeza avergonzado… Ryoga tardo unos segundos en contestar…__

"Dios… Lo disfrute… Ni te imaginas, hasta que punto… Disfrute… pero, pero…yo, yo amo a Akane… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?."  


Dijo Ryoga al borde de un ataque de nervios… Ukyo se acerco mas a Ryoga, y le sonrio al chico…

_"Escuchame Ryoga-kun, esto es importante… Es muy importante."  
_

Dijo Ukyo con firmeza y seriedad… Ryoga miro a Ukyo, confuso y asustado…

"_Eres mi amigo, y voy a intentar ayudarte."  
_

"_Te escuho, Ukyo.chan."_

"Mira, Ryoga-kun… No se si es precipitado decir esto, pero creo que tienes una dualidad de sentimientos… Tu amas a Akane ¿no?,pero es indudable que estas empezando a sentir algo por Kasumi… ¿hasta donde has llegado con cada una de ellas?."  


Ryoga bajo la cabeza avergonzada…

"_Con Akane, no he llegado a nada, ella no sabe lo que yo siento por ella, no puede saberlo… Ni debe saberlo nunca, no hasta que derrote a Ranma."  
_

Ukyo miro confusa a Ryoga, con una gota de sudor en su frente…

"_Bueno, entonces veamoslo desde otro punto de vista, a ver… Ahora el siguiente punto… Akane, ¿ella siente algo por ti?."_

"_No, ella no siente nada… Solo una simple amistad, pero, pero eso no es suficiente… Pero quizas algun dia"  
_

Dijo Ryoga con tristeza…

"_Ryoga-kun, abre los ojos… Akane no siente nada por ti, Akane ama a otra persona…"_

"_Ranma."  
_

Susurro Ryoga… Ukyo lo escucho, y se sintio muy triste, ella sabia que eso era cierta, y le dolia en el alma reconocerlo…

"_Si, Ryoga-kun, ella a ama Ranchan."_

"_¿U, Ukyo?... Yo, yo, lo siento… Esto debe ser muy duro para ti."  
_

Ukyo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a Ryoga…

"_No Ryoga-kun, esto es importante para ti… Yo he aceptado que Ranma, no me ama, y que jamas lo hara, pero al menos se que sere su amiga, y lo sere por siempre… Eso me hara feliz, quizas no ahora, pero con el tiempo… Estoy segura."_

Ryoga sonrio a Ukyo…

"_Ukyo-chan, me sorprendes… Hablas con mucha madurez, yo, yo yo no se que decir."_

_  
"Bien, pasemos al siguiente punto... Ahora nos centremonos en Kasumi…¿Ella siente algo por ti?._

"No, no creo… Eso es imposible… Yo no puedo gustarle a Kasumi de ningun modo."  


"_¿Eso piensas?, cariño… Pero antes me has dicho, que os besasteis, y para que dos personas se besen, tiene que haber quimica, atracción…"  
_

"_Siento decepcionarte… Ukyo-chan, pero fue un accidente… Resbalamos y ella cayo encima de mi, pero…"  
_

"_Pero…"_

"Es que me da vergüenza decirlo."

Ukyo nego con la cabeza, y le propino un espatulazo a Ryoga…

_  
"¡¡¡AHORA ME LO CUENTAS!!!"_

"Veras, como lo explico… Cuando Kasumi cayo sobre mi, yo quede en el suelo sorprendido, pero entonces senti como ella, me besaba… Y tras unos segundos, solo senti que mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, y la correspondia, pero enseguida me vino a la mente la imagen de Akane… Y me separe bruscamente, estuvo mal lo que hice… Lo siento de veras."

"_No, Ryoga-kun, esto me lo confirma… Puede que Kasumi te besara, inicialmente… Pero tu la correspondiste, disfrutaste… Te dejaste llevar, muy muy en el fondo de tu corazon, querias que eso ocurriera… Sin embargo, la imagen de Akane aparecio en tu mente, y se perdio el momento…"_

"Si, asi es."  


"_El problema no es tuyo, o de Kasumi… El problema es que te persigue el fantasma de Akane, a ella… La tienes idolotrizada, pero eres incapaz de decirle lo que sientes, y mucho menos serias incapaz de besarla…Pero ahora que lo pienso, ese no es tu unico problema… Ella, tiene a otra persona… "  
_

"_¿¿¿A Quien????."  
_

"_Ryoga-kun, deberias saberlo… El doctor Tofu."  
_

Kasumi seguia escucuchando la conversación, se sentia confusa, y muy sorprendida… Ella estaba triste, pero su ser se lleno de felicidad, cuando escucho de la boca de Ryoga, que podia sentir algo por ella… Lo que no esperaba es que Ukyo, conociera tanto de ella, y de el… Y de sus respectivos conocidos… Ella penso en Ranma, sin dudas… Ukyo era la mejor amiga de Ranma, y el debia confiar mucho en ella, para saber tanto, aunque tambien era cierto… Que su relacion con Tofu era un secreto a voces, solo habia que ver, como actuaba antes el, con ella…

Pero Tofu ya no estaba en su vida… O si, ni ella misma lo sabia, pero ella queria a Ryoga de algun modo u otro… O eso pensaba ella…

Ryoga sonrio levemente…

"_¿Por qué sonries?, Ryoga-kun… Tofu, es alguien que ama a Kasumi, si sientes algo por Kasumi, tendras que competir con el…"_

"_Ukyo-chan, Tofu no esta en Japon… Se ha marchado, y no va a volver."_

"_¿¿Qué??...¿¿Cómo sabes eso??...¿¿El Doctor Tofu se ha ido al extranjero??"  
_

_"Si, asi es...Y aunque Tofu regresara... El, el, el ya no seria digno de poder estar con Kasumi, solo por encima de mi cadaver."  
_

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? 2ª Parte

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti[2ª Parte**_  
_

_"Si, así es...Y aunque Tofu regresara... El, el, el ya no seria digno de poder estar con Kasumi, solo por encima de mi cadáver."  
_

Dijo Ryoga con firmeza, decidido… Ukyo quedo callada y sorprendida ante esa frase, Kasumi aun lucia mas sorprendida... Su mente no podía asimilarlo, pero su corazón si... Kasumi comenzó a llorar, recordar al doctor no era agradable, era un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, pero las palabras de Ryoga... Significaban algo, Ryoga acababa de reconocer que impediría al doctor acercarse a Kasumi... Kasumi por un lado se sentía feliz, puesto que ya no deseaba ver mas al doctor Tofu, aunque ella estaba segura, que el ya no volvería, y menos por ella... Y eso le partía el corazón, por que Tofu había sido su gran amor, hasta hace muy poco...

La chica comenzó a caminar, y salio del local, inmensa en sus pensamientos...

Mientras Ukyo y Ryoga, siguieron hablando un rato más... Pero tras unos minutos, terminaron... Y cuando ambos salieron, se llevaron la sorpresa de que Kasumi se había marchado, Ryoga se sintió un poco triste...

Por un lado por que el quería estar con Kasumi, pasear con ella, antes de ir al dojo a cenar... Pero por otro lado, por que el solo no sabría volver, y llevaría mucho tiempo...

Ukyo acepto con resignación acompañarlo al Dojo Tendo...

Ambos caminaron en silencio... Sumidos en sus pensamientos...

Ryoga pensaba en su conflicto de sentimientos... Su amor por Akane... Y sus sentimientos hacia Kasumi... ¿Que clase de sentimientos tenia hacia la mayor de las Tendo?... Mientras que la joven cocinera de Okonomiyakis, pensaba en que ahora... Las cosas habían tomado un giro muy extraño, Ranma y Akane están de excursión juntos, Ryoga ahora empezaba a sentir algo por Kasumi... Lo cual por un lado era bueno, o eso pensaba ella para el, pero por otro, era malo para sus planes... Por que ella esperaba que Ryoga consiguiera el amor de Akane, para quedarse con Ranma, pero sabía que eso era del todo imposible... Y a estas alturas aun mas...

Ella se sentía triste, podía haberle reconocido a Ryoga, que ella y Ranma no estarían juntos nunca, pero su corazón aun no lo admitía... Y eso le dolía en el alma...

Y finalmente llegaron al Dojo Tendo... Pero Kasumi no estaba, no había nadie...

Ryoga sintió preocupación, algo en su interior le hizo estremecerse, no sabía por que... Pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar...

"_Ukyo, debo buscar y encontrar a Kasumi... Ella, ella puede estar en peligro:... Es muy tarde y de noche, y ella no sabe protegerse" _

Ukyo miro a Ryoga, y afirmo con la cabeza...

_"Pero... Si te vas, te perderás tu, y no hay garantías que la encuentres."  
_

_"No, no me importa... La encontrare... No me perderé... Lo prometo."  
_

Ukyo miro sorprendida a Ryoga, de nuevo... Ryoga hablaba de un modo distinto a como acostumbraba y sin darse cuenta, Ryoga desapareció de su vista en segundos...

Ukyo se quedo unos segundos en la puerta del Dojo... Y después emprendió el camino... Dirección a su casa, no le gustaba estar de noche por la calle, pero ella tenía que buscar a Kasumi, y ella si que sabía defenderse y si algún estupido intentaba algo, lo mandaría al infierno de un espatulazo... Así que emprendió la carrera decidida...

Ryoga y Ukyo buscaron por caminos separados, pero ninguno encontraba nada, ni la mínima pista, del paradero de la chica...

Tras una hora, Ryoga llego a una conclusión, su mente se ilumino por un instante...

_"Quizás... Es posible que ella..."_

Y por una vez en su vida, intento correr sin perderse... Del único modo que podía hacerlo, sin pensar hacia donde tenia que ir, pero sabiendo a donde ir...

Y sorprendente le basto unos minutos... Llegar al único lugar, que Kasumi podría ir... El consultorio del Doctor Tofu...

Ryoga observo detenidamente en la entrada parecía abandonado, al menos las luces estaban apagadas... Ryoga irrumpió dentro... Decidido, y tras caminar por un largo pasillo, llego a una sala...

Y allí estaba ella, en un rincón, arrodillada... Llorando... Ryoga que estaba detrás suya... Se acerco lentamente...

_"Kasumi-chan... El no te merecía... No es justo que tu sufras por una persona como el."  
_  
Ryoga se arrodillo, y con sus fuertes brazos, la abrazo por detrás a la joven, sin ser consciente de lo que hacia, en que lo único que importaba es que Kasumi no sufriera ningún segundo mas... Kasumi no dijo palabra alguna, y permitió a Ryoga, permanecer así unos minutos...

_"Kasumi-chan, déjame ayudarte... Llora, desahógate conmigo, yo estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir, no voy a dejarte sola."_

Kasumi se volteo... Y por primera vez, miro a Ryoga a los ojos... Con lagrimas en su rostro y sonrojada por la situación...

_"Ryoga-kun, abrázame, abrázame por favor."  
_

_Ryoga miro a Kasumi algo sorprendido y sonrojado, pero no podía soportar de ningún modo, que esa mujer sufriese, una persona tan buena como Kasumi, merecía el paraíso, mucho más que eso... Y el chico la abrazo, tal como ella pidió... Kasumi apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y lloro durante un rato... Dejándose llevar, pero desahogándose por dentro..._

Tras unos minutos la chica dejo de llorar, Ryoga le sonrió a la chica...

"¿Volvemos a casa?."  


_La chica asintió, y Ryoga la ayudo a levantarse...  
_

Y ambos regresaron juntos, durante el camino, ambos permanecieron en silencio... Pero Kasumi caminaba pegada a Ryoga, cogida a su brazo, el chico no le importaba, se sentía mejor así... Al menos Kasumi estaba mejor, ya no parecía tan triste... Y eso a Ryoga le calmo por dentro...

_"Kasumi-chan, Ukyo debe estar buscándote también, deberíamos avisarla."  
_

Kasumi afirmo con la cabeza...

Ryoga llamo desde una cabina al Utcchan, con la esperanza de que Ukyo hubiera regresado por suerte para el, si lo había hecho... Y pudo decirle que ya estaba con Kasumi, que pasara la noche tranquila, y rápido se despidieron...

Kasumi que se había alejado un momento de Ryoga... Parecía mirar hacia el canal, por donde corría el agua..._  
_

Ryoga volvió con ella... Y por unos instantes se quedo contemplando a la hermosa mujer, ella estaba triste, su mirada la delataba, pero ya no lloraba...

_"Kasumi-chan, no te entristezcas mas, además tu eres mas guapa cuando sonríes y muestras tu lado bueno ante los demás."_

_Kasumi miro un poco avergonzada a Ryoga...  
_

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿Por que me ayudas?, ¿Por que muestras ese interés por mi?... "  
_

Ryoga le pillo desprevenido esas preguntas, no se la esperaba...

_"Yo, yo..."_

_Ryoga comenzó a temblar, el necesitaba responder rápido, pero era incapaz... Sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, pero entonces pudo observar el rostro de Kasumi, en ella había algo más que tristeza, no sabía explicarlo..._

_"Ryoga-kun, yo no, yo no debería importarte... Tu además, además amas a mi..."_

_  
Pero Kasumi no acabo la frase, ya que Ryoga se lo impidió, y con decisión y firmeza, sin que la chica pudiera ni siquiera reaccionar, Ryoga la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, y con deseo y pasión comenzó a besarla... Así permanecieron durante unos dos minutos, hasta que finalmente sus labios se separaron...  
_

_"Kasumi-chan... Yo"_

_"No digas nada. Ryoga-kun."  
_

Y esta vez fue la chica la que lo comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero con mas intensidad y pasión que antes... Ella empezó a manosear al chico por la cintura, por el pecho... Ryoga hizo lo mismo, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de la chica, ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo... Y tras unos minutos de ese intenso beso se separaron... Demasiado excitados, por lo que acababan de hacer...

_  
"Ryoga, no digas nada, vamonos ahora, te necesito... vayamos a casa..."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. ¿Esto es el Amor?

_**Enamorarse realmente**_

**Capitulo 7: ¿Esto es el Amor?**

_"Ryoga, no digas nada, vamonos ahora, te necesito... vayamos a casa..."_

Kasumi muy excitada volvió a besar a Ryoga, y Ryoga la correspondió… Dejándose llevar nuevamente, el chico había perdido la razón, era incapaz de razonar, solo sabia que el deseaba tanto esto como ella... Y simplemente afirmo, y Kasumi y el se fueron al Dojo Tendo, abrazados, juntos... Por primera vez, como si fueran una pareja de verdad...

Y una vez dentro del Dojo, por fin solos... Ajenos de miradas indiscretas... Kasumi salto a los brazos de Ryoga, quien la cogio y sujetándola con firmeza, dejo que la chica lo comiera a besos, por el cuello, por el rostro, sus labios... Kasumi estaba poseída por la excitación, y Ryoga también...

_"Ryoga-kun, vamos a mi cuarto. "_

Y sin que la mente de Ryoga, pudiera razonar esas palabras que Kasumi acababa de pronunciar, sin que el pudiera pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, perdiéndose en el deseo, en la pasión, en la lujuria... Ryoga desobedeció por primera vez a su vocecita en la cabeza, a la que el llamaba cordura... Y llevando consigo en sus brazos a la chica... Entraron en el dormitorio de la chica...

Kasumi bajo de los brazos del chico, solo para empujarlo contra la cama... Y ella se lanzo encima de el, nuevamente a besarlo a manosear el cuerpo del chico, incluyendo cierta parte intima del joven, la chica noto que el chico estaba igual... Excitado, y sin dudarlo por un momento la chica empezó a quitarse la ropa... Cogiendo una de las manos del chico, la coloco en uno de sus senos...

_  
"Ryoga-kun, es, es la primera vez que me siento así... Estoy muy excitada, estoy muy caliente..."_

Ryoga iba a decir algo, pero Kasumi se lo impidió quitándole la camiseta y seguida las demás prendas de su vestimenta, en escasos segundos... Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, tendidos en la cama... La chica se levanto un poco, para que Ryoga se incorporara también...

Kasumi se dio cuenta de un detalle, Ryoga aun seguía con su cinta en el pelo, y empezó a quitársela, pero... Al quitársela, de repente apareció otra, la chica extrañada, volvió a repetir el proceso, pero había otra cinta, y tras esa, otra cinta, y otra, y otra... A la sexta Kasumi ya se había molestado, y encaro a Ryoga...

_"Ryoga-kun, ¿como lo haces?."_

Ryoga sonrió divertido... Y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, el se quito la cinta definitivamente, mostrando su frente, y su rostro al descubierto por primera vez a la mujer que tenia en frente...

"Es un viejo truco, en realidad llevo 161 cintas iguales, una colocada encima de otra, pero como son tan finas, parecen una..."

_"Ryoga-kun, eres muy malo, pero te deseo... te deseo a mi lado, ahora, mañana, todos los días... No me importa nada, pero tu... ¿me deseas?."_

Ryoga que no podía dejar de abrazar a Kasumi... Quien lo estaba besando y masajeando su pecho...

"_Kasumi-chan, ahora mismo... Te deseo, quiero hacerlo... Eres una diosa para mi, ¿Como podría rechazarte?."_

Kasumi sonrió feliz, ante esas palabras... Y sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar, coloco uno de sus pechos a la altura de los labios del joven, el joven comprendió las intenciones de la chica, y comenzó a chupar su seno, primero muy despacio, luego aumentando un poco la velocidad, centrándose especialmente en el pezón, después paso al otro pecho e hizo lo mismo... Mientras Kasumi masajeaba el miembro viril del chico, notando como este si le gustaba, y tras unos minutos...

Kasumi aparto sus pechos de la boca del joven...

_"Me encanta Ryoga-kun, me encanta... Ahora déjame hacerlo a mi."_

Y la chica empezó a lamer uno de los pezones del chico, Ryoga por su parte, se sentía en el paraíso, mucho más allá... Esta sensación era indescriptible, su cuerpo estaba disfrutando, pero sus sentidos aun mas...

Pero esa sensación fue en aumento, cuando Kasumi lentamente, bajo su lengua, hacia la parte inferior... Y comenzó a jugar con la parte intima de su pareja... Primero dando pequeños besos, después introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca, mientras le hacia experimentar a Ryoga, la mayor experiencia de su vida... Despues aumento la velocidad... Y así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que al borde del frenesí, se detuvo, para pedirle a Ryoga que le hiciera lo mismo...

Ryoga ya totalmente perdido a la lujuria obedeció a Kasumi, como si fuera su ama, y el su perro y empezó a jugar con su lengua, en la parte intima de la chica, durante unos minutos... la chica dio pequeños jadeos y pedía que continuase, al igual que el anteriormente hizo, cuando era ella, la que estaba proporcionándole ese placer...

Y tras unos minutos... Kasumi se aparto del chico... Y tumbándolo en la cama, ella se sentó encima de rodillas...

_"Ryoga-kun, me estas haciendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo... En este mismo instante, pero necesito pedírtelo, es mi primera vez, nunca lo había hecho antes, así que ves muy despacio... Te lo suplico."_

_"Kasumi-chan, prometo no lastimarte... También es mi primera vez, y me estas haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, eres una diosa para mi... Y por eso no voy a lastimarte, por mi honor, te doy mi palabra."_

La chica sonrió dulcemente, y enseguida empezó a besar al chico nuevamente...  


Y tras un breve beso, Kasumi permitió a Ryoga, que introdujera su miembro en su interior... Y ella empezó a cabalgar sobre el, y ambos se dejaron llevar por su lujuria, por su pasión y deseos mas íntimos... No importaba que Kasumi estuviera enamorada de Tofu, o que Ryoga aun amara a Akane... nada de eso importaba ya, solo importaba que ahora estaban ellos solos, y ardientes de deseo, de amor... Y Kasumi se entrego al hombre que su corazón mas le importaba, al hombre que ella ahora amaba...

Y Ryoga hizo lo mismo... Su corazón ahora pertenecía a Kasumi, Akane ya no estaba en el, no ahora... no en este instante... Ahora el necesitaba a la mayor de las Tendo... Y fue feliz de que su primera vez fuera con Kasumi...

Y así sumidos en su deseo... Ambos se dejaron llevar, durante horas... Entre gritos y juegos eróticos... Ryoga y Kasumi se entregaron mutuamente uno al otro, durante toda la noche... Convirtiendo su primera vez, en una experiencia increíble... Y especialmente mágica, y maravillosa para ambos...

Y así llego la mañana, haciendo que los primeros rayos de sol, entraran por las ventanas...

Ryoga fue el primero en levantarse, entonces recordó lo ocurrido... Y a su lado, estaba la mayor de los Tendo, Kasumi Tendo... Tumbada en la cama, abrazada a su pecho... Ryoga se sorprendió, no se esperaba levantarse así, pero su mente se relajo y permaneció así unos minutos...

Y tras unos minutos, ambos despertaron... Kasumi al ver que estaba junto a Ryoga, le sonrió dulcemente... Con mucha felicidad...

_"Buenos días, Ryoga-kun, ¿has dormido bien?."_

_"Claro que he dormido bien, Kasumi-chan, ¿y tu?."  
_

_"Ryoga-kun, yo he dormido como nunca, junto a ti...Me siento Protegida, eres maravilloso."_

Ryoga se sonrojo... Y Kasumi sonrió divertida...

Y cuando ambos iban a levantarse, la chica lo beso..._  
_

_"Ryoga-kun, hoy puede ser nuestro primer día juntos, como pareja... Por que, estoy segura... Pero tu, ¿quieres ser mi novio?."  
_

_"¿Novios?... Es una palabra maravillosa, claro que seré tu novio, eso ¿si tu quieres que lo sea?"_

"Por supuesto, no lo dudes... Desde hoy serás mi novio, serás mi hombre... Mi príncipe, mi caballero..."

Ryoga se sonrojo muchísimo...  
_  
"Pero debes prometerme algo, Ryoga-kun... No habrá secretos entre nosotros... No me ocultaras nada, ni yo te ocultare nada."_

_  
_Kasumi miro a los ojos de Ryoga, y sin que pudiera evitarlo cayeron dos pequeñas lágrimas...

_"Ryoga-kun, me has hecho muy feliz... Me has convertido en una mujer inmensamente feliz, con esperanza, con ganas de vivir... Cuando paso lo que tú sabes... Yo quería morirme, pero tu me has enseñado que existe esperanza..."  
_

_"¿Kasumi-chan?."_

_"Ryoga-kun, quiero que me escuches atentamente... Yo, yo, ahora lo se, estos días han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, y no solo gracias a ti, gracias a Ukyo... Yo os escuche hablar, y descubrí muchas cosas que desconocía, yo amaba a un hombre... Que puede que por un tiempo sintiera algo por mí, pero me abandono... Y me echo de su lado... Ahora quiero permanecer a tu lado, Ryoga-kun, no por despecho, ni por venganza... Por que estoy segura de lo que siento... Y es amor, Ryoga te amo."  
_

_"Ryoga-kun mi corazón ahora es tuyo, y te prometo una cosa... No voy a rendirme, no voy a detenerme... No me importa nada, solo que tu estés conmigo... Ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, aunque tenga que competir con Akari... O incluso aunque tenga que competir con mi propia hermana."  
_

Ryoga sorprendido, emocionado, empezó a llorar..._  
_

_"Kasumi-chan, gracias... muchas gracias, esto que dices es muy importante para mi... Yo no voy a mentirte, es cierto que hasta hace muy poco sentía algo por tu hermana... Pero Ukyo me abrió los ojos, Akane es alguien importante para mi, pero no por que sienta algo por ella, por que fue la primera persona que se porto conmigo como una amiga, incluso mas que eso..."  
_

_"¿A que te refieres?, Ryoga-kun."_

_"Kasumi-chan... Yo, me he dado cuenta de que me he equivocado, me equivoque con Akane... me he equivocado contigo, yo he hecho algo malo, algo muy malo."_

_"Ryoga-kun, si lo dices por lo de ayer... No, no fue malo... Al contrario fue maravilloso, yo lo deseaba..."  
_

_"Kasumi-chan, no me refiero a eso... Me refiero a lo que ocurrió la primera noche que dormí aquí, a todas las noches que he pasado bajo este techo..."_

Kasumi negó, confundida y extrañada ante las palabras del chico...

_"Esta bien, te lo mostrare... No quería hacerlo, pero he de ser sincero contigo, por mi honor, y más aun por ti... Puede que me odies, y si es así, lo aceptare, pero no podría pasar un segundo mas ocultándotelo a ti, ahora... Por que no lo mereces."  
_

Ryoga coloco una manta para cubrir el cuerpo de la chica, y otra para cubrir el suyo y arrastro a Kasumi hacia el baño, llevándola de la mano... Y colocándose frente a ella...

Ryoga lleno un cubo de agua fría, y se lo arrojo encima... la transformación fue instantánea, y de la nada apareció un viejo cerdito negro...

_"¿¿¿P-chan???"  
_

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
